Et plus si affinités
by EmiPanda
Summary: Un soleil couchant et une glace, voilà leur routine. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé...
1. Prologue : Le soleil rouge au coucher

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Axel ni Roxas ne m'appartiennent, tout à Square Enix.

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku (Axel et Roxas, quoi).

 **Note:** Cette fiction a été commencée en février dernier sur un autre site. Il se peut donc que certains passages soient modifiés car améliorés, etc. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je préfère prévenir.

 **Rating:** T (mais augmentera pour certains chapitres)

* * *

 **Et plus si affinités**

* * *

Prologue : Le soleil rouge au coucher

Le soleil était rouge, comme toujours dans cet endroit. Roxas était assis sur le bord du toit de la gare, les jambes dans le vide, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Un couloir s'ouvrit derrière le jeune garçon, laissant Axel s'avancer sur le toit. Le rouquin s'installa aux côtés de son camarade et lui tendit une glace. Celui-ci la prit, et croqua dedans avec plaisir. Une glace à l'eau de mer, leur parfum préféré. Ils mangeaient leur glace ici chaque jour, après leur mission.

-Sais-tu pourquoi le soleil est rouge au coucher? demanda Axel

-Non... répondit Roxas

-La lumière est composée de plusieurs couleurs. Et, parmi elles, le rouge est celle qui va le plus loin.

-Eh! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, monsieur je-sais-tout!

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Un moment tout les deux, à parler de tout et de rien, en dégustant leur glace favorite. C'était leur petite routine bien à eux. Roxas posa les yeux sur le rouquin. Ses yeux verts dans le vague, il grignotait sa glace.

Soudain, l'adolescent cru voir son ami sous un autre jour.

Quelque chose avait changé... mais quoi?

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est un prologue en même temps. Les chapitres sont bien plus long, vous verrez!**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un ami?

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera pour certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un ami?

* * *

Roxas s'éveillait, comme chaque matin. Il aurait bien aimé dormir encore une peu, mais ses missions quotidiennes le lui interdisaient. Il voulut se mettre assis, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière si spéciale des chambres de l'Illusiocitadelle. Sa tête se heurta à _quelque chose_ , qui protesta d'une voix qui lui était familière. Roxas soupira, et lança à l'individu:

-Depuis quand tu me regardes dormir, Axel?

-Depuis que tu as fait un sacré cauchemar et que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il t'arrivait. rétorqua celui-ci

-Cela n'explique pas ta présence dans ma chambre.

-Eh bien, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-En quel honneur?

-Parce que tu es mon ami, Roxas!

Ami? Le jeune garçon se leva et enfila son manteau et ses bottes en lui tournant le dos.

-Depuis quand suis-je ton ami? demanda-t-il

Axel détourna le regard, gêné. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Peut-on être amis lorsque l'on n'a plus de cœur? Il décida d'éluder la question.

-Nous avons une mission ensemble aujourd'hui. On devrait se dépêcher...

-Tu as raison. Saïx va encore nous tomber dessus sinon.

Les deux partenaires empruntèrent un couloir obscur et se rendirent à la Citée du Crépuscule afin de détruire quelque Sans-Cœur.

Ils invoquèrent leur arme respective et commencèrent leur travail. Axel affaiblissait leurs ennemis, puis il les envoyait à Roxas qui prenait leur cœur.

Soudain, un énorme Sans-Cœur apparut juste derrière le numéro huit et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

-Axel!

-Je vais bien! Je crois...

Il se téléporta à côté de Roxas et enflamma ses chakrams.

-On va faire un carnage... siffla-t-il

-Essayons de ne pas détruire la moitié de la ville!

-Le quart, ça ira?

-Oh, Axel!

Ils pouffèrent, et se jetèrent sur le dernier ennemi, qui était très fort et qu'ils eurent du mal à battre.

Finalement, le cœur s'éleva dans les cieux pour rejoindre le Kingdom Hearts. Roxas s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui toucha le bras. Axel tressaillit.

-Tu t'es blessé? demanda l'adolescent

-Une égratignure. répondit-il. Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Ils marchèrent donc en direction de la gare. Axel acheta deux glaces bleues, puis ils montèrent sur la tour de l'horloge et s'assirent.

-Tiens, tu l'as bien méritée!

-Merci... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon parfum préféré, une glace à l'eau de mer! Tu t'en souviendras cette fois?

-C'est sucré... et salé à la fois!

-Tu l'as déjà dit le jour de ton arrivée! Tu radotes!

-Eh! J'ai quinze ans! C'est pas de mon âge de radoter!

Axel et Roxas rirent. L'élu de la Keyblade observa le soleil rougeoyant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers le rouquin.

-C'est quoi... être amis?

-C'est passer du temps ensemble, à rire, dire des bêtises, manger une glace par exemple. S'inquiéter pour l'autre parfois... De ce que je me souviens.

-Comme... nous maintenant?

Le numéro huit plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Roxas. Celui-ci se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais Axel ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il finit par lui répondre:

-Oui... comme nous maintenant.

Roxas sourit, croqua dans sa glace, et lança:

-On est amis alors?

-Je crois bien.

-C'est cool!

-Tu l'as dit!

Et ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Tandis que le soleil s'étalait au loin comme une glace qui fond, le blondinet chuchota, comme pour lui-même:

-Amis, hein...

Amis? Cela lui plaisait bien, même si, au fond de lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'Axel soit son ami.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Main dans la main

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera pour certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Main dans la main

* * *

Missions, missions, missions. Saïx n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. A peine Roxas était-il entré dans le salle de "pause" que le bras droit de Xemnas l'envoya en mission avec Luxord dans le monde de Blanche-Neige.

Axel, quant à lui, partit avec Larxene. La jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à draguer ouvertement son coéquipier, celui-ci ne s'en préoccupait guère.

Roxas, en revanche, sentait une petite boule dans son ventre, plus que de la gêne, lorsque la numéro douze posait ses mains sur Axel.

Pourtant, il ne devrait pas s'en occuper, si la Nymphe Furieuse intéressait son ami, c'était sa vie.

-Alors numéro treize, tu viens? l'interpella Luxord

-O-oui, j'arrive!

Ils partirent donc tous vaquer à leurs missions. Le tandem emprunta un couloir des ténèbres afin de se rendre dans le monde indiqué.

-Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Du repérage.

-Bien. répondit Roxas. Par où commençons-nous?

Luxord et Roxas entamèrent donc leur mission d'observation à travers les différentes zones. La forêt, la mine, la maison des Nains, il y avait beaucoup de choses à relever (et quelques Sans-cœurs à supprimer, mais c'était trois fois rien), et pourtant, l'adolescent avait la tête ailleurs. Son partenaire le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, ce à quoi il répondit:

-Dit Luxord, que font un homme et une femme adulte ensemble?

-Quoi? Je... De quoi tu parles, mon petit?

-Déjà, je ne suis pas petit. Et ensuite, si ils sont seuls, ils font QUOI, en général?

-Euh... ils... jouent aux cartes!?

-Luxord!

-Ca dépend de leur familiarité si tu veux. Simples collègues, bons amis, voire flirt...

-Qu'est-ce qu'un "flirt"?

-Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui. Et tu es encore jeune. Disons que c'est... un jeu de séduction.

-Je vois...

Ce que le jeune garçon refusait d'admettre (la vérité fait mal...), c'est que son ami occupait ses pensées depuis le début de la mission. Une étrange sensation de manque, une pointe de jalousie de le savoir avec Larxene - alors qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de cette fille! Oui, Axel lui manquait. Mais comment expliquer cela?

Roxas préférait découvrir d'abord pourquoi il se sentait ainsi avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est vrai quoi, Axel était juste... son ami?

Le soir venu, le jeune garçon acheta deux glaces et se rendit sur la tour. Axel ne tarda pas à arriver, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la balustrade.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? demanda Roxas en lui tendant sa glace

-Si finir avec un mal de crâne c'est avoir passé une bonne journée, alors oui.

-C'était si terrible que ça?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point! Larxene est la meilleure dans la catégorie j'exaspère-tout-le-monde.

-Ahahah! Pourtant elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Inepte.

-Je sais, Axel.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces moments où ils ne se disaient rien! C'est alors qu'Axel ôta ses gants.

-Pourquoi tu les enlèves? s'étonna Roxas

-Je me suis blessé ce matin, et la chaleur me picote. Tu devrais les enlever toi aussi. Ca fait du bien.

Il s'exécuta et constata qu'effectivement, c'était agréable d'avoir les mains à l'air libre. Il n'enlevait ses gants que pour dormir et se laver, ce qui faisait qu'elles ne voyaient jamais ou presque le soleil. Les deux amis se couchèrent dans l'allée et Roxas ferma les yeux.

Soudain, sa main frôla celle d'Axel. Une sensation plutôt commune, certes, mais pour lui qui n'avait jamais de contacts peau à peau, ça lui fit l'effet d'un éléctrochoc, et il sursauta. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le rouquin.

Il se mit donc à l'asticoter en lui tapotant la main du bout des doigts de manière répétitive. Même Roxas finit par rire. Là où il s'arrêta net, c'est quand Axel lui prit la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts, avec la ferme intention de ne pas la lâcher tout de suite.

Le jeune garçon vira au rouge pivoine et, détournant la tête d'un coup sec, lança à son ami:

-Tu peux laisser ma main tranquille?

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie? rétorqua Axel

Il pressa sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Elle est si chaude, pensa Roxas. Si il avait eu un cœur, celui-ci aurait battu la chamade. La boule dans son ventre grossit encore. C'est une sensation difficile à décrire, mais on l'a tous déjà ressentie au moins une fois. Il sentait quelque chose dans son dos.

Ce quelque chose, Roxas savait ce que c'était. Malgré tout, il se tourna pour l'affronter. Son regard. Son regard émeraude dans lequel il aurait voulu disparaître. Son regard qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Axel sourit. Pourquoi est-ce son ami qui lui prenait la main en souriant?

Roxas aurait bien aimé ignorer ces sensations nouvelles. Ou alors les avoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre. Plus jeune. Avec une fille surtout. Il devait bien se l'avouer, et pourtant... Pourtant une grande partie de lui refusait obstinément.

C'était impossible.

Il n'avait pas pu... pas lui!

* * *

 **Voilà ENFIN la suite! Alors oui, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas publié, mais j'ai eu:**

 **-Le brevet (mention bien!)**

 **-L'histoire des arts**

 **-L'ordi qui plante**

 **Donc c'était un peu impossible...**

 **Encore désolée pour l'attente, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme. Pour info, j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance, et j'ai presque fini l'histoire au brouillon papier (plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue, yey!) alors il faut a-bso-lu-ment que je bosse.**

 **Merci de lire ma fiction malgré mon absentéisme hyper fréquent! ^-^'**

 **Axel: EXCUSE-TOI A GENOUX DE NOUS AVOIR OUBLIE POUR LE ZACLOUD!**

 **Bouhouhouh... gomen...**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre bien gaie

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Il y a un jeu de mot dans le titre.

 **Note 2:** Je comptais poster ce chapitre à mon retour de vancances, mais c'était sans compter sur le cadeau de notre opérateur: plus d'internet ni de téléphone! Du coup, comme je viens de récupérer le tout ce matin, je le poste maintenant. Encore désolée pour l'attente, et du coup, bon Axel Day! Mangez des glaces à l'eau de mer et profitez bien!

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera pour certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre bien gaie

* * *

Roxas sauta du lit, s'habilla, et se précipita dans la Zone Grise où presque tous les membres de l'Organisation se trouvaient déjà, prêts à partir travailler. Il déboula dans la salle, essoufflé, et cria:

-Désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps!

-Ne hurle pas comme ça, nous ne sommes pas sourds. répondit Saïx

Le jeune garçon était épuisé car il avait tardé à trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait en boucle la scène de la veille, lorsqu'Axel lui avait pris la main. C'est peut-être ce que font les amis, pensa-t-il, même si il n'y connaissait rien en amitié.

-Roxas! Tu écoutes quand on te parle?

-Non... enfin je veux dire oui, mais...

-Tu es en mission avec Vexen à la Citée du Crépuscule aujourd'hui. le coupa Saïx. Dépêche-toi!

Il rejoignit donc le numéro quatre et tous deux empruntèrent un couloir. Une fois à la Citée, ils marchèrent un peu pour essayer de trouver le Sans-Cœur à abattre.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, qui était presque vide à cette heure du matin. Sur un banc se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine. Le premier était un blond aux cheveux courts, et le second un roux auquel les bouclettes donnaient un air enfantin. Le blond avait son bras posé sur les épaules de l'autre, ce qui le maintenait contre lui. Cela semblait relativement normal à Roxas, jusqu'à ce que le roux embrasse l'autre homme.

Les yeux bleus de notre ami devinrent des soucoupes, avant de perdre la lumière de vue. C'était simplement Vexen qui avait plaqué sa main sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Roxas

-Tu ne dois pas regarder cette... ça. C'est contre les lois de la nature. Deux hommes, non mais franchement... où va-t-on?

Il y avait tant de mépris dans sa voix, Roxas en était gêné, d'autant plus que le roux s'était brusquement écarté de son amoureux, visiblement heurté par ses paroles. Le blond jeta un regard noir au numéro quatre avant de s'éloigner, tenant la main de son copain. Le jeune garçon se sentait terriblement mal. Certes, ce n'était pas courant, mais son coéquipier aurait put faire preuve de plus de finesse. Ne sachant qu'en penser, Roxas décida d'en parler à son ami le soir même.

Dix-sept heures sonnaient lorsqu'Axel apparut sur la tour.

-Tu es en avance. dit-il

-Non, c'est juste toi qui est en retard! répondit Roxas

-Prend plutôt ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde!

-Oui, tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Les deux amis rirent. Roxas se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

-Dit Axel, ce matin il y avait un couple sur un banc...

-Oui?

-Mais... c'étaient deux hommes... qui s'embrassaient. Vexen a dit que s'était "contre les lois de la nature" (il imita le Savant Glacial en disant ces mots). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?

Axel, surpris par la question de son ami, toussota un peu avant de reprendre contenance. Il réfléchis un instant, puis répondit:

-Tu sais, un homme est un être humain, et une femme aussi; ce sont donc deux êtres humains qui s'aiment. Donc, dans cette logique là, si ils ont le droit, deux hommes peuvent s'aimer aussi, puisque ce sont également deux êtres humains. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense moi.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Je crois qu'il voulait parler du fait qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir d'enfant ensemble.

-Hein? Ah, euh... mais...

-Eh bien quoi?

-Axel, comment on fait les bébés?

Cette fois, Roxas dût taper dans le dos de son ami pour qu'il ne prenne pas la teinte de la glace.

-Tu viens de me traumatiser! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à moi, un pauvre être sans défense?

-Tu es une victime... répondit Roxas en tirant le langue

L'adolescent et Axel - qui avait repris sa couleur normale - éclatèrent de rire. Tout à coup, le jeune homme redevint sérieux. Il fixa l'horizon et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l'une des breloques de son manteau. Il déglutit, et annonça:

-Je suis envoyé en mission secrète. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra.

-Quoi? Mais... tu pars où?

-C'est un secret je t'ai dit!

-Mais...

Axel déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Roxas et partit par un couloir obscur. L'adolescent resta là, déconcerté. Pourquoi son ami était-il partit si précipitamment?

Dans le couloir, Axel essuya sa joue du revers de la main. Il aurait pu prendre Roxas dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire au revoir!

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit pleurer.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre bien court... et le suivant n'est pas mieux à ce niveau. Mais j'espère quand même que cela vous plaît!**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un mois sans toi

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Le chapitre est court, mais comme il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, ça va, non?

 **Note 2:** Je poste avec un jour de retard, mais l'AKUROKU DAY mérite son chapitre, hein. Et je pense pas que ça vous dérange des masses... ^-^

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera pour certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un mois sans toi

* * *

Un mois bientôt qu'Axel était parti. Chaque jour, Roxas se disait qu'il allait croiser son ami dans les couloirs de la citadelle, au coin d'une rue de la Citée du Crépuscule, ou à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. D'ailleurs, il achetait chaque soir une glace pour lui, espérant qu'il allait le rejoindre. Vingt-neuf jours que cela durait. Et il ne donnait plus de signe de vie.

Ce qui embêtait le plus l'adolescent, c'était la manière dont le jeune homme l'avait quitté.

 _Axel déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Roxas et parti par un couloir obscur._

Son ami n'avait rien ajouté, pas même un adieu. Mais tout de même... Sa main dans la sienne, ses paroles, et cette bise... Il ne pouvait empêcher ces évènements de s'additionner dans sa tête.

Chaque jour, Roxas fut envoyé en mission. Il put y aller avec presque tous les membres de l'Organisation. Un jour, il avait demandé à Demyx pourquoi Saïx ne partait jamais, lui. Il lui répondit qu'étant le bras droit de Xemnas, le Devin Lunaire avait é-nor-mé-ment de paperasse.

-On devrait faire une manif pour le forcer à venir aussi. lança le blondinet

-T'as raison! Et une manif pour les droits des Similis!

-Et pourquoi pas la manifestation pour le mariage pour tous, tant qu'on y est?

Saïx les avait de suite envoyés en mission au Pays Imaginaire après les avoirs disputés et qualifiés de fainéants. Ils étaient partis en riant comme des bossus. Mais Roxas s'était vite ressenti triste. Demyx l'avait remarqué, et lui prenant les épaules, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Roxas lui répondit, comme si ce simple nom voulait tout dire:

-Axel.

-Ah, je vois. Mais tu le connais. Ne t'en fais pas tant!

-Peut-être que tu as raison...

Nous en étions donc arrivés au trentième jour. En cette fin d'après-midi, Roxas fut envoyé en mission de repérage dans un quartier isolé de la Citée du Crépuscule.

Il marchait prudemment entre les blocs, passa sous un grillage, et s'arrêta. Un craquement le fit faire volte-face. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une forte douleur emplit sa tête et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **J'ai tout à fait le droit de finir mon chapitre de cette façon. Patience, le chapitre cinq ne va pas tarder!**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les voyous

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** On parle d'une situation un peu moins joyeuse dans ce chapitre.

 **Raiting:** M (par sécurité ^-^)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les voyous

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Roxas avait les poings liés et accrochés au mur derrière lui. Il se trouvait dans un espace carré, entre trois blocs et un grillage. Deux garçons assez costauds se tenaient dos à lui, devant l'entrée. Un autre, d'environ trois ans son aîné, brun et plutôt musclé, s'avança vers lui et lui dit en glissant une main sous son menton:

-Alors petit, bien dormi?

Roxas tenta de défaire ses liens, d'invoquer sa Keyblade, en vain. Son geôlier semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille des mots qui firents pâlir le blondinet.

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux...

-Lâchez-moi!

-Tiens, tu te rebelles?

-Lâchez-moi, sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

L'adolescent se souvint qu'Axel n'était pas là, et qu'il ne viendrait pas, car personne ne le savait dans ce pétrin. L'inconnu coupa un morceau de scotch et le plaqua sur la bouche de Roxas. Puis il commença à lécher le cou du blond qui se débatit de plus en plus. Le brun le blaqua avec ses jambes, saisi son T-shirt , visible car son manteau était ouvert, et le déchira d'un coup sec. Il continua sa descente sans prêter attention aux larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur les joues de sa victime.

Au moment où il passait son pouce sous la ceinture de Roxas, un éclair rouge vint frapper la pierre à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils regardèrent dans la direction opposée et Roxas reconnu Axel, qui n'eut aucun mal à mettre au tapis les deux molosses servant de gardes du corps au brun, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples Reflets.

-Si tu touches encore une fois à Roxas, tu vas finir dans un bien pire état que tes potes. C'est bon, c'est retenu?

-Ah bon? répondit-il, moqueur

Il appuya un peu plus son pouce tandis que le plus jeune tentait désespérément de lui mettre un coup de genou. Le numéro huit tenant toujours parole, un chakram vint le heurter de plein fouet, le déséquilibrant. Une chance pour lui que ce ne soit pas la pointe qui l'ait touché.

-Tout à fait. dit le roux

Le pervers se sauva et Axel se précipita vers son ami. Il lui retira le scotch avec mille précautions, puis le détacha. Epuisé, Roxas tomba dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, il réussit à articuler:

-J'ai eu peur... T'étais passé où? Pars plus comme ça... s'il te plaît!

-C'est fini. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promet.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait...

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant de se remettre à pleurer. Axel l'embrassa sur le front, referma son manteau et le souleva dans ses bras. Il ouvrit un couloir obscur et se rendit directement dans la chambre de son ami. Là, il le déposa sur son lit et lui dit qu'il devait aller faire son rapport. Roxas dodelina de la tête, marmonna quelque chose, et resta couché, encore sous le choc.

Quelques heures plus tard, le blond se leva et, après avoir traversé le couloir, se glissa dans la chambre d'Axel. Celui-ci ne dormais pas; aussi, quand son ami fut à côté du lit, il ouvrit le drap pour lui permettre de se coucher. Roxas se blottit tout contre le rouquin, sans un mot. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps - un mois! - pour revoir le numéro huit, et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était néanmoins compréhensible puisqu'il avait faillit se faire violer par un inconnu il y a avait moins de quatre heures. Axel ressera son étreinte et caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami. Les mains fraiches du blond le firent frissonner, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Dans les bras d'Axel, Roxas se sentait en sécurité. Leur respiration synchrone se fit plus lente et, petit à petit, les deux amis s'endormirent.

* * *

 **Un chapitre pas extrêmement long, mais le suivant vous plaira plus (j'espère)! On rentre dans le vif de l'histoire maintenant!**

 **J'ai un message un peu spécial. Mon chapitre 9 s'avérant être mon tout premier lemon (omg...), je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de le poster. J'aurais voulu savoir si quelqu'un voudrait me le bêta-lecturer, histoire de savoir si ça peut aller. Je sais qu'il y a une section Bêta, mais je ne sais pas si on peux demander juste pour un chapitre.**

 **En tout cas, si quelqu'un est intéressée, je serais contente d'avoir un avis extérieur. Même pas obligé de chercher les fautes, juste de me donner un avis constructif. Merci d'avance!**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un jour de congé

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Avec mon légendaire manque d'inspiration, j'ai bien faillit bugger encore des mois sur ce chapitre. MAIS. Il se trouve que j'ai lu des Thèmes (Axel et Roxas en 100 thèmes ^-^) et j'ai pu quand même l'écrire. Donc, si jamais vous vous dites "oh tiens, bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose", oui c'est normal. Gomen.

 **Note 2:** Merci Ariani! :-)

 **Raiting:** M (parce que un jeu de cartes à l'organisation, ça mérite laaargement un Rating M)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un jour de congé

* * *

Ce matin, Axel et Roxas dormirent longtemps. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, son ami l'observait. Le roux rougit violemment de s'être fait surprendre et le numéro treize rit légèrement. Soudain, il s'arrêta net et demanda, inquiet:

-On n'est pas en retard?

-Ne t'en fait pas, on a un jour de congé aujourd'hui.

-Mais... il est quelle heure?

-Midi, pourquoi?

Roxas fit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu me dis ça comme si c'était normal!

-Quoi, on peut quand même dormir en vacances!

Les deux amis s'habillèrent et descendirent à la salle à manger. Ils croisèrent Luxord, Xigbar et Marluxia dans le hall, et ceux-ci leurs dirent qu'ils organisaient un "action ou vérité" à la Zone Grise avec tous les membres.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas... répondit Axel. Roxas?

-Pour une fois qu'on a un congé ET que je peux me joindre à vous, autant y aller!

-Parfait! Alors disons, euh, dans une demie-heure, c'est bon? proposa Marluxia

-D'accord.

Une demie-heure plus tard donc, le temps que Luxord réussisse à trafiquer ses cartes pour qu'elles affichent le nom du membre et un gage, et que Xigbar ai cherché le stock d'alcool* (tous les genres possibles et imaginables, des cocktails pas possibles comme la bière-jus de paopu, un mojito-glace au rêve et même, innovation de Demyx, vodka-beurre de cacahuète, il peut pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries celui-là!) tous les membres s'étaient assis en cercle, sauf Xemnas qui était, on se le doute bien, en train de causer à Kingdom Hearts (selon nos sources, il serait bloqué au cinquième boss de DDD).

L'ambiance s'installa rapidement, les cartes n'affichant jamais deux fois le même gage et rivalisant d'imagination. Tellement d'imagination d'ailleurs, que Zexion portait maintenant une adorable combinaison Stitch en pilou-pilou prêtée par Larxene, occupée à _coiffer_ Saïx qui dévisageait un Marluxia complètement bourré dans une nuisette pour dame très sexy (toujours prêtée par Larxene), tandis que Demyx "chauffait" un aspirateur - avec un certaint talent. Il faudra peut-être dire un jour à Luxord de ne PAS manger tout ce que lui donne Xaldin.

Roxas, lui, se faisait discret, les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux pour masquer le sang qui affluait encore à ses joues. Son nom n'était pas encore sortit, et depuis cet épisode mémorable impliquant la langue d'Axel et sa nuque, il n'attendait plus son tour avec autant d'impatience qu'au début du jeu.

Demyx finit son gage avec tant de brio que certains se seraient volontier trouvés à la place de ce très cher aspi, et salua son public sous les applaudissement et les sifflements de ses confrères (à part Zexion qui avait viré au pivoine, allez savoir pourquoi). Larxene, satisfaite de son oeuvre, regagna sa place en sautillant et en frappant des mains afin que chacun puisse admirer Saïx - qui ressemblait désormais à Padmé option cupcake. Luxord piocha deux nouvelles cartes - action rendue difficile en raison des menottes pelucheuses roses lui entravant les poignets - et étouffa un fou rire. Xigbar se pencha en avant et lança:

-Enfin à toi, Roxas!

L'intéressé pris le verre posé devant lui et le descendit cul-sec pour essayer de se détendre. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge sans apporter pour autant le calme espéré. Au contraire.

Les autres membres se poussaient du coude en riant, notre blond préféré ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient tant de mystère. "Ca ne peut pas être si terrible" songeait Roxas. Et pourtant...

-Tu dois rouler une pelle à Axel! annonça triomphalement le numéro deux

La Clé du Destin se redressa brusquement, s'étranglant avec sa salive, et Zexion lui tapa dans le dos, compatissant. Axel évitait de regarder plus haut que le bout de ses bottes.

Le plus jeune observa les autres membres. Même Lexaeus avait fait son gage, alors qu'il consistait à mettre une perruque 80' et à agiter des pompons en mode supporter! S'il refusait, ses confrères iraient le marquer à Preuve d'Existence et il serait qualifié de celui-qui-n'a-pas-osé-embrasser-quelqu'un-et-donc-n'est-pas-un-vrai-mec pour le reste de sa non-vie.

Alors, il attrapa Axel par le col et l'embrassa d'un coup, maladroitement, les yeux fermés fort. Il fronça le nez et repoussa son ami avant de battre son record de sprint pour quitter la pièce. La porte claqua sous le regard incrédule de ceux qui n'étaient pas trop bourrés.

Roxas s'appuya contre un mur de la Cité du Crépuscule pour reprendre son souffle. "C'était pas un vrai baiser" se répétait-il. "J'ai pas embrassé Axel!"

-Je t'ai tellement traumatisé? C'est vexant...

Le blond se tourna vers la voix et vit le numéro huit adossé au mur. Il se détourna aussitôt, n'arrivant pas à le regarder en face après... ça.

-C'est pas toi... y avait tout le monde autour et puis... bein j'trouve ça bizarre... et... 'fin t'es juste mon ami quoi, donc... Non, pas "juste"... T'es mon meilleur ami, quoique, ça change pas grand chose, hein...

Axel le laissa débiter avant de lui dire, calmement, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de se faire friendzoner:

-On va manger une glace?

Roxas le considéra un instant, incrédule.

-Hein?

Super Roxas. Bravo. T'avais rien de mieux à sortir? Et pourquoi pas "gnéééé?" tant qu'on y est, histoire qu'il te case définitivement dans la catégorie "deumeurés finis"?

-On va manger une glace? répéta le rouquin sans se démonter

-Je veux bien.

Ils allèrent donc à la boutique sans se douter du drame qui les attendaient là-bas.

o0o0o0o0o

-Comment ça, plus qu'une glace?

La vieille dame hocha la tête d'un air désolé et tendit l'ultime sucrerie bleue, objet de toutes les convoitises du duo.

-J'ai été dévalisée aujourd'hui. Il ne me reste que celle-ci...

-Huh... C'est pas grave. soupira Axel. Merci. ajouta-t-il en déposant les munnies sur le comptoir

Les deux amis se rendirent au clocher et s'assirent sur le bord. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la glace entre eux. Ce fut Roxas qui, n'y tenant plus, y toucha le premier.

-On la mange à deux. décréta-il

-C'est pas comme si on avait d'autre solution...

-On en a une: tu me la laisse.

-Dans tes rêves!

Ils mordirent dans la glace, tout à tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un peu. Se posa l'épineuse question: qui aura le privilège de finir? Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne voulait céder ( ç'aurait été trop facile. Faut bien que j'ai du contenu, moi! ). Et, par le destin, la transmission de pensée, ou ce que vous voulez, ils se jetèrent sur le bâton... en même temps. Ah. Un petit bruit feutré leur indiqua que le morceau de bois venait de tomber au sol. Et que, par conséquent, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Roxas put remarquer qu'Axel avait eu la bonne idée de le prendre dans ses bras ( ce qui était déjà mieux que la place que ses mains à lui occupait - c'est-à-dire le haut des cuisses du roux). Il eu le temps de penser que sa tête pourrait passer dans le Zap tant elle devait être drôle - rouge avec les yeux écarquillés, et très certainement de la fumée qui devait sortir de son cerveau légèrement endommagé par la surchauffe - avant de perdre le peu de repères qu'il avait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'ils furent reconnectés au monde réel, Roxas baissa la tête.

-Axel ...

-Ca ne va pas? demanda doucement son ami

-Pourquoi?

Il s'était attendu à tout: se faire repousser, insulter, même à ce qu'il accepte, mais à ce qu'il lui demande POURQUOI? Jamais.

-Je, euh... J'avais envie?

"Crétin des Alpes! Abrutit congénital! Pitié! J'ai quand même pas dit CA!" Axel s'auto-flagella mentallement pour se punir d'être aussi con.

Roxas secoua légèrement ses mèches blondes et murmura un rapide "désolé" avant d'ouvrir un passage et de s'y engouffrer.

On ne revit plus le treizième membre de la journée.

Assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, Axel réfléchissait. Pourquoi, bon sang, l'avait-il embrassé? Il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Il était amoureux de Roxas.

 _*L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit de conduire un vaisseau Gumi si on a bu. Si vous avez des oreilles de chat dans le reflet du miroir, prenez une douche glacé. Si les symptômes persistent, consultez Vexen. Ceci était un message du ministère de la Santé des Fangirls._

* * *

 **Voilà un bon chapitre, bien long! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, c'est celui qui m'a causé le plus de soucis jusqu'à présent. Rewiews? :3**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une semaine pour t'oublier

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Comme j'ai bien travaillé pour le précédent, je m'autorise à refaire une transition. De toute façon, vous commencez à connaître le topo, n'est-ce pas? ^-^

 **Note 2 [IMPORTANT]:** Etant donné que j'ai repris les cours, en seconde par-dessus le marché, je vais devoir adapter mon rythme. Parce que Seconde + Travailler scolairement parlant = Moins de temps pour ma fic, et que je n'ai que (!) trois chapitres d'avance, il y aura un chapitre un dimanche sur deux au lieu d'un chaque dimanche. Gomen, mais l'école avant (et vous savez que ça me coûte de dire un truc pareil)... Donc, à dimanche dans deux semaines pour la suite! Et merci pour vos rewiews, toujours 3

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera dans certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Une semaine pour t'oublier

* * *

Au premier jour, Axel se rendit sur le toit de la gare. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la glace de Roxas ait fondu. Lorsque la dernière goutte bleue tomba dans le vide, il se leva et rentra.

Il esseya d'oublier.

Au deuxième jour, Axel attendit Roxas pour leur mission du jour. Il ne vint pas. Saïx le mis dans un couloir obscur avec un coup de pied au derrière et il partit faire cette fichue mission. Seul.

Il esseya d'oublier.

Au troisième jour, Roxas n'avait pas reparut. Axel demanda au numéro sept où il était passé, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était là, comme d'habitude, juste qu'ils ne se croisaient pas. Cela ne faisait plus de doutes: il l'évitait.

Il esseya d'oublier.

Au quatrième jour, tout comme au cinquième et au sixième, Axel resta seul. Tous les membres qui avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral s'étaient retrouvés partiellement carbonisés, aussi avaient-ils laissé tomber.

Personne ne pouvait lui faire oublier.

Au septième jour, Axel pris une feuille et un stylo qui trainaient sur son bureau et écrivit:

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. La moindre des choses serait de m'excuser, je crois.

Pardon.

Je dois te dire que tu me manque. Que les journées sont vides sans toi. Que j'ai besoin de toi pour donner un sens à ce que je fais.

Je suis un Simili. Mais avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais un coeur.

Je m'en vais.

Je t'aime.

Axel."

Il plia la lettre et la glissa sous la porte du numéro treize.

Puis, il se rendis dans un silence quasi-religieux à leur (ex?) lieu de rendez-vous. Ce serait très certainement la dernière fois qu'il verrait un coucher de soleil.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

* * *

 **Mah que c'est triste... 'fin y a pire. Imaginez ce que vous voulez en attendant le chapitre 8, et moi, je vais frapper des Cauchemars.**

 **Bizaaaa!**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Impardonnable

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Et hop! transition! Encore un pas très long mais bon. Attendez une minute... WAAAH je suis déjà à la moitié de la fic! J'hésite à faire la danse des licornes où à aller pleurer en PLS... Bref.

 **Raiting:** T (mais augmentera dans certains chapitres)

* * *

Chapitre 8: Impardonnable

* * *

Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'aurait aucun regret. Il avait eu une bonne semaine pour réfléchir après tout, il n'allait pas le laisser ainsi plus longtemps.

-Salut...

Axel était debout, adossé au mur, face au couchant. Il sursauta en entendant la voix du blond et se tourna vers lui, pas très à l'aise. Roxas glissa inutilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se racla la gorge. Allez, on inspire, on ouvre la bouche - un peu moins, tu ressemble à un poisson, là - on le regarde, et on lui dit...

-Désolé.

-P-pardon?

Euh mais non, ce n'était pas CA qui était prévu! Pourquoi il s'excuse? Déjà que c'est pas son genre de s'excuser quand il a FAIT quelque chose (genre cramer l'aile droite de la citadelle? Après je dis ça, je dis rien...), mais là, alors qu'il n'a rien fait...

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé la dernière fois. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu tort. Je ne recommencerais pas, promis.

-Axel ...

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais... Tu pourras me pardonner?

Le maître des flammes avait débité tout ça sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Roxas. Qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'y était préparé, à le lui dire, mais maintenant... après ça... ses excuses... tant pis. En plus, il l'écoutait désormais. Ce qu'il allait dire allait déterminer la suite.

-Non.

-Roxas?

Le visage du roux se décomposa. Un non si sec, il ne s'y attendais pas. Mais Roxas n'avait pas fini.

-Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais...

-Mais je...

-Axel, par Kingdom Hearts, tais-toi!

Et, avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Axel intercepta le blond qui s'était littéralement jeté contre lui.

-Tu m'as pas laissé finir! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais parce que je n'ai RIEN à te pardonner!

Puis, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Axel en oublia de respirer. Attendez, Roxas était en train de _l'embrasser_? Son cerveau dût faire face à une avalanche d'informations, si bien que "rester debout" finit bon dernier dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Aussi, le numéro huit atterri _gracieusement_ sur son postérieur, donnant ainsi tout son sens à l'expression "être sur le cul".

Axel emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux blond et approfondi le baiser. Roxas tressaillit et ressera son étreinte, aggripant le manteau du plus âgé à pleines mains. C'était un peu une manie chez lui, de s'accrocher comme cela lorsque quelque chose d'un peu trop nouveau lui arrivait. En l'occurence, rouler une pelle de son propre chef devait relever du miracle chez lui, car Sora avait très certainement, et j'en mettrai ma main - gauche, faut pas délirer non plus - à couper, autant d'expérience en la matière qu'un nouveau né. Même Zexion devaitt être moins timide, n'est-ce pas?

Roxas, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal d'apprivoiser la multitude de sensations que le simple fait que sa langue entre en contact avec celle d'Axel lui procurait. Par exemple, la sensation d'être un barbecue humain.

La réalité se rappela à leur bon souvenir lorsque l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures. Le treizième membre interrompit le baiser, rouge pivoine, et se blottit contre Axel, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Celui-ci - oui, Axel, pas le creux du cou - caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une main, son dos de l'autre. Il avait la forte impression de sourire béatement et d'avoir l'air con (une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait toujours l'air con, mais elle se fit bien vite incendier) mais il était _heureux_.

-Faudra être discret, surtout avec Vexen dans le coin.

-La tombe. Roxas?

-Oui?

-J'adore quand tu parle dans mon cou comme ça.

Voualaaa! Un chapitre tout mweugnon pour notre petit couple, bambou!

Je sais plus écrire... ^-^'

Bref. u_u

* * *

 **Le chapitre suivant est un lemon (nose bleed en vue, sortez les mouchoirs). Je tiens à préciser que vous ne devez pas vous sentir méga obligé de lire si vous n'aimez pas ça. Il n'y aura pas de grande révélation dans ce chapitre (sauf concernant les bains des filles), c'est fait exprès pour les âmes sensibles.**

 **J'ai plus qu'à oser le poster. RIP le panda...**

 **A plous!**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ils voulaient juste

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Chouette un long chapitre! Et pas que: il s'agit de mon premier lemon... aaaah... Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à le poster. Mais puisque je l'ai écrit, autant y aller, hein! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire la partie citron si vous n'aimez pas ça. Il n'y aura pas d'incidence sur l'histoire. Vous louperez juste la première fois de Roxy, héhé...

 **Note 2:** Un grand merci à Iri'Eustass pour sa relecture, je n'aurais jamais sauté le pas sinon. Sur ce, essayez de ne pas tâcher le plafond, et bonne lecture!

 **Raiting:** M ( /!\ LEMON)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Ils voulaient juste prendre un bain...

* * *

Ce dimanche soir, en rentrant de mission, Axel eu une idée. Une _très_ bonne idée. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et transpirants (beurk), alors pourquoi ne pas prendre un bain? La proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par Roxas qui fila chercher des vêtements propres en chantonnant "un bain, un bain...".

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient dans le vestiaire de la salle des bains de la citadelle. Le blond fourra manteau, t-shirt et autres choses inutiles dans un casier, se tortilla dans son jean, et eneva son dernier vêtement sous une serviette avec la grâce d'une nouille. Il claqua violemment la petite porte de métal, légèrement rougissant, et toussota en se tournant vers sa grande asperge de petit-ami.

-Quoi? fit celui-ci l'air faussement innocent

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu?

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es bien foutu!

-Axeeel!

Roxas rougit un peu plus. Avant d'afficher un petit sourire signifiant qu'il allait faire la révélation du siècle.

-Déjà avec tes vêtements ça se voyait, mais sans encore plus. Tu as _vraiment_ un corps de fille.

-Roxaaas!

Le numéro huit s'enfuit vers le bain commun pour échapper à son blond, visiblement pas flatté de s'être fait imiter. Mais il dût piller net à peine la porte franchie, et Roxas alla délicatement s'encastrer dans son dos. Le roux plaqua une main sur la bouche de l'autre pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque, et le fit reculer. Ils rasèrent ensuite les murs, demi-tour, on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

-Pourquoi on n'y est pas allé? demanda le blond, la voix déformée car il se massait le nez

-On n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée.

En effet, Xigbar, Marluxia et Demyx aussi, pour ne citer qu'eux. Donc, un pervers, un maniaque et un sympathique immature faisant des pirouettes en chantant "Danse, eau, daaanse!" dans tout le bassin. De plus, Larxene était là aussi - vu que les bains des filles n'ont apparament jamais d'eau à une température au-dessus de quinze degrés - menaçant d'éléctrocuter toute la populace si quelqu'un s'avisait de la mater.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le seul et unique petit bain individuel, bien chaud, mais bien sûr sans lumière (ç'aurait été trop beau).

-On l'a échappée belle alors. souffla le treizième membre

Il s'assit sur le petit rebord carrelé, la serviette fermement nouée à la taille, se focalisant sur l'eau qui entourait ses jambes. Oui, il n'osait pas entrer dans le bain. Parce qu'un certain pyromane y était. Apwal.

Le pyromane en question croisa les bras sur les genoux du blond qui sursauta.

-Tu n'entres pas? Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné?

-Si si, je...

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait, _par hasard_ , un rapport avec le fait que j'y sois?

-Euh...

"Ce gars est médium où comment ça se passe?" pensa-t-il

-Roxas?

-Ouais.

Axel passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit un instant. Oui, ça devrait marcher. Il le prit donc par la taille et le tira d'un coup dans l'eau. Il toussa, voulut se relever, glissa, se rattrapa au rouquin, glissa à nouveau en l'entrainant dans sa chute, et finit compressé entre le mur et... LUI. Il tremblotait. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour que...

Oh. Wait.

Sa serviette est restée sur le bord, là. Ce qui signifie que...

-AAAAAAAH!

-Pourquoi tu gueules? fit Axel en appuyant sur son oreille (pauvre tympan)

-Mais je... 'fin tu... on...

-Tu comptes me faire tous les pronoms personnels?

-Roooh, lâche-moi!

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Non, juste... lâche-moi... vraiment...

-Pourquoi?

... Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Mais parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et collés l'un à l'autre dans un bain individuel, voilà pourquoi!

-Sérieusement, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

"Le problème est entre tes jambes, et accessoirement contre moi, andouille des Pyrénées!"

Axel fit glisser sa main le long des côtes puis des hanches de son partenaire. Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure et arrêta sa main.

"Stop! Suffit! Si tu continues je pourrais plus fermer ma gueule!"

Il le repoussa et attrapa maladroitement sa serviette avant de sortir du bain, suivi bientôt par le numéro huit. Ils se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent sommairement, puis Axel raccompagna le plus jeune dans sa chambre.

Le blond alla s'assoire sur son lit et croisa les jambes. Au moment où Axel posait la main sur la poignée, un petit "clic" en provenance de la serrure se fit entendre. Verrouillée. Il se retourna pour faire face au Porteur de la Keyblade qui venait tout juste de révoquer celle-ci.

-Tu fiches quoi?

-Pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre?

Axel resta interdit. Deux secondes. Bain, chute, eux, mal de ventre, jambes croisées. Merde.

Il se retrouva si vite devant Roxas qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était téléporté. Ses mains attrapèrent fermement les poignets de l'adolescent et le plaqua sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que...

La pensée d'Axel se confirma au vu de la petite proéminence sous le pantalon du numéro treize.

-C'est gênant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Axel commençait à paniquer

Bien sûr, il savait quoi faire. C'est pas comme si il y avait trente-six mille solutions pour faire "débander" quelqu'un. Faut...

-J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'adulte!

Il avait l'air tellement fragile, innoncent, perdu... Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas, il était encore trop jeune, il pouvait mal le prendre, les Keyblades n'arrêtaient pas les couloirs obscures et...

-Axel...

... et puis zut, tant pis, advienne que pourra. Son être tout entier était un appel au viol, le plus âgé se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir si longtemps. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis le baiser se débrida et leurs vêtements retrouvèrent la place qui est la leur - en boule sur le sol - tandis que le plus jeune remontait les couvertures histoire d'avoir quelque chose sur lui. En plus d'Axel.

Le numéro huit déposa des baisers brûlants dans le cou de Roxas en faisant glisser avec une lenteur calculée ses mains sur son ventre, zone particulièrement sensible chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il était très sensible. Il empoigna les draps lorsque l'autre pris son membre.

Le silence disparut peu à peu dans la chambre, la température augmenta d'un cran.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler quand il sentit un, non, deux doigts en lui. Et un léger mouvement. Axel se gifla mentalement pour ne pas s'être contrôlé.

-Ca va? souffla-t-il

Roxas répondit par un hochement de tête. S'il ouvrait la bouche, se serait catastrophique.

Lorsqu'il récupéra sa main, le roux s'assura que son partenaire était correctement installé, et demanda doucement:

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

Le plus jeune déglutit et articula un "Oui" presque inaudible. Axel replia les jambes de celui-ci et, l'embrassant, le pénétra pour de bon.

S'ensuivit une série de va-et-viens, d'abord lents, puis plus saccadés, durant lesquels Roxas chercha désespérément quelque chose à aggripper dans le dos du roux, ne manquant pas de le griffer légèrement.

La température augmenta encore d'un cran. Le rythme aussi.

-Je vais... commença le numéro treize

Mais personne n'a jamais finit cette phrase, n'est-ce pas?

Il se cambra en gémissant tandis qu'Axel enfouit son visage dans son cou, évitant de relever que le blond avait un cri pour le moins... féminin.

La pression retomba peu à peu, comme leurs corps. Le roux se retira et se coucha sur le côté. Roxas vint se blottir contre lui, soupirant, visiblement mieux à l'aise qu'avant.

-Comment tu te sens? tenta le plus âgé en lui caressant les cheveux

-J'ai un peu mal aux fesses... pouffa l'autre

-T-tu as aimé au moins?

Ouaaais, super Ax'. Y a pas mieux comme question après ce que vous venez de partager? Tu aurais pu te taire où-

-Non.

-Euh...

-J'ai adoré.

Axel le fixa dans le noir, éberlué. Il entendit le rire dans sa voix. Mais il était sincère. Celui-là, décidément...

Enlacés sous la couette, bien au chaud, ils se détendirent doucement. Roxas posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait, et plongea avec délices dans les bras de Morphée. Même si ceux d'Axel restent les meilleurs...

Petit à petit, le couple pris le chemin des rêves...

...en songeant à la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient prendre un bain.

* * *

 **Je l'ai fait! C'est bon, rien à nettoyer de votre côté? ^-^**

 **J'était morte de rire les trois quart de l'écriture en relisant mon brouillon, carrément pathétique par endroits. Je préfère cette version, clairement.**

 **Des avis? C'est mon premier, soyez indulgents svp...**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont réussi à venir à bout de mon texte (félicitations!) et à très vite!**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Témoin aquatique

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Oui, vous avez le droit de me frapper. Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien posté, et à part les devoirs au lycée, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Milles pardons. En plus je viens à peine de commencer le propre du chapitre 11... vraiment désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent encore malgré tout, c'est pour vous que j'écris surtout! Je vous aime :3

 **Raiting:** T (vous avez l'habitude de mes changements de rating intempestifs, hein)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Témoin aquatique

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent, trois semaines durant lesquelles notre petit couple se portait à merveille. Personne n'était au courant pour leur relation, et ils pouvaient donc s'embrasser tranquillement lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls.

Un soir, Roxas demanda quelque chose à Saïx, en cachette d'Axel. Il avait eu envie de faire une surprise à son copain, mais il avait besoin de l'accord de son supérieur hiérarchique. Le Devin Lunaire, souriant sadiquement à l'intérieur, acquiesça, et le blond partit se coucher tout content.

Le lendemain, il fut accueillit à la Zone Grise par des plaintes et des supplications désespérées.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Saïx, c'est inhumain!

-Ne discute pas. répondit-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur l'aile de son nez, exaspéré

-Je t'en prie! Pas Atlantica!

-Tu y va, POINT.

-Tu n'as pas de cœur! lança le roux en se détournant théâtralement

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Hilarant, Axel.

Roxas, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, s'avança et demanda le plus innocemment qu'il put:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Roxy, ce monstre nous envoie à Atlanticaaa! se désespéra le roux aux pieds du numéro treize

-C'est pourtant lui qui voulait, non? demanda Saïx en soulevant une des feuilles de son bloc-notes

Une mouche vola dans la pièce avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance, électrocutée par Larxene. Durant ce laps de temps, personne ne dit mot. Axel fixa le plus jeune avec un regard qui trahissait toutes les idées de tortures diverses et variées qu'il prévoyait de lui infliger.

-Roxaaaas ...

-Le dernier là-bas est un pingouin! s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter dans un couloir en hurlant de rire

-REVIENS ICI ABRUTI DES MONTAGNES!

Le maître des flammes fut sur ses pieds dans l'instant se lança à sa poursuite sous les rires de l'assemblée qui n'avaient jamais vu pareille scène - ils se calmèrent bien vite cependant suite au "La ferme débiles, j'arrive pas à prier!" de Xemnas en provenance de l'Autel du Néant. Il a de la voix ce gars.

De leur côté, Axel et Roxas avaient atteint le Royaume des Mers. Chacun fut dôté d'une queue de poisson, poisson-scorpion pour l'un, dauphin pour l'autre. Le roux garda son air renfrogné durant toute la mission (où ils durent faire des nœuds dans les tentacules du Sans-cœur pieuvresque pour qu'ils puissent le tuer tranquille, bref), si bien que Roxas finit par en avoir franchement ras les ailerons.

-Dis donc, môssieur le pyromane! Je sais que t'aime pas l'eau, mais tu pourrais _au moins_ faire un effort.

-Je te défonce si tu m'appelle encore comme ça.

-T'oserais pas.

-Un point pour toi.

-Arrête de bouder s'il te plaît... Tiens, je suis sûr qu'il y a minimum un avantage.

Axel réfléchit quelques instants, puis leva les yeux vers son partenaire et lui dit, le plus naturellement du monde:

-Je peux te mater torse nu, et personne ne trouvera quelque chose à redire.

Roxas piqua un fard et lui nagea après aussi vite que la maniabilité pourrie de ses nageoires le lui permettaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Axel lui attrapa le membre gris perle surmonté de nageoires portant le très poétique nom de queue et, ignorant ses protestations, le pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de filer.

-Aller petit sushi, on rentre.

-Je suis pas de la bouffe japonaise! s'indigna l'adolescent

-Une sirène en tout cas. Ca te donne un petit côté féminin cette queue de poisson.

-T'es mal placé pour me faire la remarque...

-C'est pour ça qu'on va rentrer.

Roxas, qui n'avait manifestement pas encore le bout des doigts assez fripé et voulait rester encore un peu, utilisa une méthode déloyale en profitant de l'étreinte pour embrasser le roux, qui fut d'abord surpris, mais qui l'accepta avec plaisir. C'était assez déconcertant de s'embrasser ici, mais ça avait quelque chose de grisant, une sensation de vertige à cause des quelques centaines de mètres de profondeurs sous leurs pieds - enfin, plutôt sous leur queue.

-Euh... salut?

Les deux amants s'écartèrent brusquement, ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser Axel et d'envoyer Roxas faire des roulades dignes d'une championne de natation synchronisée.

-Tu tires encore au flanc? questionna le roux, gêné.

La personne ayant parlé s'avérait être Demyx.

-Nope, j'ai fini. Je viens me reposer. Et vous?

-Mission. répondit Roxas, qui s'était remis de sa petite démonstration artistique

-Sympa comme mission, dites...

-Les trois membres de l'Organisation restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Le numéro neuf se décida enfin à leur demander:

-Ca fait longtemps?

-Deux semaines. dit le plus jeune en se concentrant sur les bulles qu'il faisait apparaître

-J'étais pas au courant...

-C'était un peu le but. répliqua le maître des flammes (ce surnom est-il vraiment approprié dans un endroit pareil? Hum...). Au fait Dem...

-Ouaip?

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule, hein?

-Pourquoi c'te question?

-Parce que si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, on va être très mal, et je me verrais dans l'obligation de te casser la figure et plus si besoin. C'est bon, c'est retenu?

- _Yes sir_ , comptez sur moi! lança Demyx en faisant un clin d'œil.

Imperturbable Demyx. Même menacé de castration il rigole encore, ah la la...

Le couple laissa enfin ce grand gamin à ses matures occupations (comprendre: poursuivre des poissons) et se rendit à la Citée du Crépuscule.

-Axel, demanda le blond, les glaces sont faites avec de la vraie eau de mer?

-Non. C'est de la vanille salée.

-Tant pis pour le mythe...

-C'est comme la grenadine, c'est pas des grenades. Pourquoi cette question en fait?

-Parce que sinon on aurait nagé dans de la glace! lança-t-il les yeux brillants

-Très drôle Roxy!

Il éclatèrent de rire et restèrent un moment tous les deux, à regarder le coucher de soleil, main dans la main.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que, une semaine plus tard, un petit incident allait tout chambouler...

* * *

 **Eeeet... FIN DU CHAPITRE! Eh oui mes cocos, il va falloir patienter un peu... encore... et c'était pas bien long... SNIF. Mais rendons cette attente amusante: à votre avis, quel est cet incident? Dites-le moi en commentaires, et on se revois dans quelques semaines (challenge accepted!) pour le chapitre 11!**

 **Ciao! :3**


	12. Chapitre 11:Quand tout vire au cauchemar

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Voilà voilà, la réponse à la question du dernier chapitre en date est là! Merci pour vos rewiews, et surtout un grand merci à **Iri'eustass** qui m'a super bien bêta-lecturer ce chapitre! Je ne blablate pas plus, et bonne lecture!

 **Bêta qui se tape l'incruste :** Sinon moi je dis , dans ce chapitre on tue Saix ? Ça vous motive ? ( Panda-Chan me frappe pas pour ma rébellion ;_; )

 **Raiting:** T

* * *

Chapitre 11: Quand tout vire au cauchemar

* * *

Un soir, Axel proposa à Roxas de dormir avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit ensemble depuis un moment car Saïx avait l'air suspicieux, mais maintenant ils devraient être tranquilles.

Il faisait toujours un peu frais dans sa chambre car il avait une température corporelle plus élevée que la norme, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait jamais trop chaud ou trop froid. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il dormait toujours torse nu (eh oui, mr. Radiateur dors ainsi même quand il fait moins dix dehors...). Roxas aussi, histoire de pouvoir se blottir contre lui.

Le roux enleva ses gants, son manteau, son débardeur et ses bottes qu'il jeta de manière très artistique sur une chaise. Il s'affala ensuite sur son lit, croisa les bras derrière la tête et observa son petit-ami.

Celui-ci était en train de s'énerver sur sa fermeture éclair, si bien que le numéro huit éclata de rire et, se redressant sur les coudes, lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait.

-C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit l'autre, c'est coincé!

Il continua de s'acharner dessus, les joues rougissantes, faisant rire de plus belle Axel, qui lui proposa finalement de le "libérer de l'emprise de Dark Manteau". Roxas avança donc vers le lit, toujours concentré sur sa tirette, et, atteignant le bord du paddock*, il grimpa dessus et continua sa progression, totalement indifférent à ce sur quoi il évoluait. Il s'assit finalement sur les cuisses d'Axel et attendit qu'il réagisse.

-T'es vachement entreprenant! lança-t-il, masquant une gêne naissante

Il lui ouvrit le manteau en se demandant si, au final, la fermeture était _vraiment_ coincée.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin

Le maître des flammes caressa le ventre de l'adolescent sous son t-shirt et remonta doucement.

-Tu sais, je vais finir par m'endormir à ce rythme là...

Axel rougit. Oui, Roxas était _vraiment_ entreprenant. Il se débarrassa donc du vêtement gênant, les mettant au même niveau. Le blond baissa les yeux. Le plus âgé fut tenté de lui dire que son visage était plus haut, puis il remarqua que c'était sa ceinture qu'il fixait, l'air un peu perturbé.

-Euh... Tu as mis un système anti viol?

-Il faut croire, répondit le roux, moqueur. Besoin d'un coup de main?

-Non! Je peux le faire tout seul.

Roxas s'attaqua donc à la fermeture si singulière du pantalon de son partenaire (comme quoi être mince n'est pas toujours un avantage. Remonte ton pantalon s'il te plaît) et finit enfin par l'ouvrir.

-Une minute.

-Hein?

-Une minute. C'est le temps que tu as mis. précisa Axel, grimaçant pour ne pas rire

-Eh! Parce que tu fais mieux, peut-être? s'indigna le blond

-Ouais. répondit l'autre, sûr de lui

-Ok. Top départ! Mais qu'est-ce que...!

Axel n'avait pas mis quatre secondes pour ouvrir ceinture et pantalon au treizième membre. Celui-ci s'en offusqua avant de rire.

-On voit l'expérience!

Il se pencha ensuite en avant, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin d'appronfondir le baiser. Le sang commença à battre aux tempes du plus jeune tandis qu'une main experte dans l'art de lui faire perdre la tête glissait le long de son torse, passait sur son ventre, dessinant ses muscles avec ses doigts; Axel mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond pour obtenir l'autorisation de poursuivre.

-Je dérange, peut-être?

Le couple se sépara brusquement. Roxas bondit sur le côté, la tête basse, dos au reste de la chambre, n'osant pas affronter le regard de l'homme. Axel fixait son nouvel interlocuteur, incrédule. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé la porte! Il claqua sa paume sur son front: les couloirs obscurs! Saïx -on s'en doutait un peu- avait pris un couloirs obscur!

-Le Supérieur avait pourtant bien précisé qu'il y aurait _exceptionnellement_ un Conseil ce soir?

-... oh merde...

Axel devint blanc comme un linge. Une fois, **une fois** , il ne regardait pas le planning et c'était CETTE FOIS qu'ils se faisaient griller.

-Rhabillez-vous immédiatement et suivez-moi. ordonna sèchement le Devin Lunaire

Ils enfilèrent rapidement bottes et manteau, Roxas essayant de repousser leur départ au maximum, chaque tentative étant vaine. Le roux lui pris la main et la pressa doucement pour essayer de le rassurer, _ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un retard, ça va passer, on aura un avertissement tout au plus._ Mais, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, Axel avait la boule au ventre. Connaissant Saïx, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas avec un simple avertissement.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans la salle du Conseil -surnommée "salle anti-acrophobes" par Roxas en raison de la hauteur des sièges, mais vu la tête de Xemnas, l'heure n'était pas aux blagues. Ils ne furent d'ailleurs pas invités à rejoindre leurs sièges.

Le bleu expliqua la situation au Supérieur pendant que les autres membres les dévisageaient -sauf Demyx et Larxene, compatissants- et que Roxas testait plusieurs techniques pour disparaître. Axel, quant à lui, songea que le mot "discrétion" ne faisait manifestement pas parti du répertoire de son ancien ami.

Enfin, après un de ses discours dont lui seul avait le secret, Xemnas interdit aux deux partenaires de partir ensemble en mission, de se voir, de s'adresser la parole, bref, ils n'existaient plus l'un pour l'autre. Roxas se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bras ballant, il vit comme dans un rêve -non, un _cauchemar_ \- Axel s'éloigner vers la sortie. La douleur qui était jusque lors restée discrète l'emplit tout entier. Il avait les poings si serrés que les jointures de ses mains étaient aussi blanches que les murs. Il avait envie de pleurer, vomir, cogner, crier, courir, mourir. Il tremblait -de rage, de désespoir?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil homophobe dérangé qui cause tout seul, c'est vous le problème.

Il avait dit ça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Un silence de cathédrale s'installa. Une veine palpitait sur le front du basané, Saïx montrait les crocs (o-O) et plus personne n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer. Lorsque le bruit des pas du roux repris, Roxas fit volte-face et se lança à sa poursuite. Il se fichait complètement du reste des Mondes, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Axel allait rentrer dans sa chambre -celle où ils devraient être enlacés à l'heure qu'il est!- quand il entendit son nom se répercuter contre les murs du couloir. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent essouflé et au bord des larmes qui avait crié. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Axel, et il voulut immédiatement ravaller ses paroles

-Mais à quoi tu joues?

-J'obéis.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule! Toi, obéir à **ça**?

-Je fais ça pour te protéger!

-Tu me fais plus de mal comme ça!

-Va-t-en.

Sa voix peinait à être ferme, il voulait le retenir, le serrer dans ses bras, pour toujours...

-Axel ...

-VA-T-EN!

Roxas n'y tint plus. Il explosa. Tout était fichu. Axel claqua la porte, faisant trembler les murs du château. Le blond se laissa couler dans un coin, les larmes formaient des cascades salées qui trempaient ses yeux gonflés, ses joues, son manteau. Il n'avait eu qu'une attache depuis sa naissance. Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et hurla. Son âme se déchirait.

o0o0o0o

Le numéro huit envoya un chakram dans la vitre qui explosa en milliers de bouts de verre. S'il avait eu un coeur, pensa-t-il, il serait de pierre. Il glissa contre sa porte et se boucha les oreilles. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Roxas...

-Tout est entièrement de ma faute.

*paddock: ici, désigne le lit. Je sais pas si chez vous aussi on utilise ce mot...


	13. Chapitre 12 : Araignée du soir

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Note:** Plus que deux chapitres avant l'épilogue! Je commence à en voir le bout... après presque un an! ;p Merci à tous et à toutes, rewiewers, rewieweuses (quand tu commence à inventer des orthographes aux mots, c'est que t'as besoin d'une pause... Manger!) qui me donner du courage pour attaquer la dernière ligne droite à fond, comme quand tu joues à Mario Kart et que la tortue te marques DERNIER TOUR à l'écran, que la musique s'accélère... Bonne lecture de ce mini chapitre!

 **Raiting:** T

* * *

Chapitre 12: Araignée du soir...

* * *

Les araignées sont des arachnides, et de ce fait possèdent huit pattes. Et puisqu'elles sont déjà bizarres de base, autant pousser le vice: elles ont donc huit yeux.

Roxas fixait la bestiolle depuis un temps indéterminé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans sa chambre à part fixer le plafond. D'ailleurs, il y avait une fissure dans le coin gauche.

Il n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis la veille, après s'être fait rejété par Axel. Il était désormais vingt-et-une heures. Saïx était venu frapper à sa porte (ou la défoncer, tout dépend du point de vue) à trois reprises, mais il n'était jamais sortit. Il n'avait pas même bougé un orteil. Il ne voulais voir personne. On l'avait laissé tranquille.

L'araignée commença a descendre le long de son fil de soie, fin et fort, presque invisible mais bien présent, laissant dans l'air une minuscule trainée scintillante. A.R.A.I.G.N.E.E. Huit lettres. Huit pattes. Huit yeux.

-Pauvre araignée, murmura Roxas. Elle est si fragile, délicate, poétique, et pourtant personne ne l'aime...

Elle se posa sur son nez, légère et douce, comme un baiser. Il se crispa. Araignée. Huit. Baiser. Axel.

-Moi y compris. termina-t-il la voix brisée, écrasant la bestiolle entre ses doigts gantés.

Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir le pont de l'Illusiocitadelle menant à la ville. Le ciel était habituellement noir et chargé en électricité. Les ténèbres étaient présentes dans chaque mètre carré de cette frontière, et il s'y enfonçait comme dans de la vase, et il suffoquait...

-A quoi je sers...? souffla-t-il

Lorsqu'il était avec Axel, il ne se posait pas ce genre de question. Il aimait Axel, Axel l'aimait. Ils se rendaient mutuellement _heureux_. Pour former un couple, il faut être deux. Voilà à quoi il servait. Justement. Servait. Maintenant? C'était terminé.

-A quoi je sers? hurla-t-il en envoyant son poing frapper la vitre.

La personne qui s'était occupée de lui, qui l'avait aimé, et qu'il avait lui-même tant aimé, cette personne, la seule qui le comprenais, celle qui comptait plus que tout pour lui, cette personne... ne... voulais... plus... de... lui...

Alors qu'est ce qui le retenais ici?

Le travail?

Ils pourraient bien se passer de lui!

Les amis?

...

-Je ne manquerais à personne. pensa-t-il

Rien. Absolument rien ne le retenais dans cet endroit.

Il mis la capuche de son manteau et quitta sa chambre sans un bruit. Il traversa le dédale de couloirs monochromes, passa la porte, puis le pont. Une fine pluie tombait du néant dans ce Monde qui n'existait pas. Plic. Ploc. Etaient-ce les larmes ou la pluie? Il ne reviendrait plus. Jamais. Il ne compterais plus. Pour. Personne. Désormais.

o0o0o0o0o

Dans le château, Axel courrait à en perdre haleine, complètement retourné. _Paniqué_. Le vide se contractait dans sa poitrine. Il avait quitté le Conseil en catastrophe, et avait manqué de se ramasser en descendant de son siège. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Le numéro sept avait fait une annonce, trois mots, trois pauvres mots, qui résonnaient comme des marteaux dans sa tête.

"Roxas à disparu."


	14. Chapitre 13 : Après la pluie

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Jumelage:** AkuRoku

 **Raiting:** T

 **Note:** LE CHAPITRE 13! L'artillerie est toujours là, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté... et le chapitre 14 qui n'est pas copié... TxT J'ai une excuse! _(Mais que va-t-elle encore nous sortir...)_ Je prépare une nouvelle fiction UA avec un OC dedans! _(Oh oui super, mais finit déjà celle-ci stp)_ Maieuh... Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

 **Note de la Bêta :** La bêta ne sert strictement à rien à part mettre des commentaires pourris pour Panda ou lui dire qu'une tournure de phrase et mauvaise ! ( Je me rabaisse moi même je sais ! )

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Après la pluie le beau temps

* * *

La pluie était battante et glacée, un vrai déluge. En une heure à peine, les rues d'Illusiopolis étaient devenues des cours d'eau. L'orage grondait à l'instant où les éclairs frappaient la ville, et le vent emportait tout sur son passage.

Maintenant sa capuche d'une main, se tenant au mur de l'autre, Axel se demandait pourquoi, par Kingdom Hearts, Roxas avait fugué en pleine apocalypse. Il était trempé, et dieu seul sait que son organisme était sensible à cet élément.

Cependant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rebrousser chemin. Son (ex?) petit-ami était sans doute coincé quelque part, il n'en savait rien, mais où qu'il soit il devait le retrouver.

Bon sang, pourquoi l'avait-il lâché déjà?

Ah oui. A cause de cet attardé qui parle à la lune.

-ROXAS!

Crier ne servait à rien. En pleine tempête, c'était aussi efficace que de parler dans un coussin. Contre un mur correctement isolé, on parle de Roxas quand même.

Droite, gauche? Tout droit? On ne mentionne pas assez qu'Illusio est un immense labyrinthe.

Finalement, Axel aperçut une silhouette noire recroquevillée dans un coin pour se protéger de la colère du ciel. Il courut, les poumons brûlants, et... s'étala lamentablement dans une flaque d'eau. Hum. Il y a mieux comme retrouvailles.

Le blond se redressa d'un coup - même Tifa, alias le ressort humain, n'aurait pas fait mieux - et tenta de s'échapper par une ruelle. Axel fit apparaître un mur de flammes, éteint en deux secondes au vu des trombes d'eau s'abattant dessus, mais qui eut au moins le mérite de le ralentir un peu. Coup de chance (ou acharnement du destin) , la ruelle s'avéra être un cul de sac. Épuisé, Roxas eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver assis entre les bennes, le visage d'Axel à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

Le numéro huit se trouvait pathétique. Clairement. Avouez qu'en étant à califourchon sur les jambes de son (ex?) petit-ami, entre les poubelles d'une impasse, sous la flotte, pâle, les cheveux collés sur la face, on peut difficilement faire pire.

Roxas avait ses prunelles bleues fixées sur les billes émeraudes de la tornade rouge d'un mètre quatre-vingt par-dessus lui. Son regard était plus acide que l'eau de Javel.

-Lâche-moi.

Axel renifla bruyamment. Très élégant. Il n'allait quand même pas...

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

Eh bien si. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras fins du treizième tenta une dernière fois de se retenir et échoua dans un petit gémissement lamentable. Il éclata en sanglots.

C'était les chutes du Niagara qui dévalaient ses joues, comme si cela n'allait jamais cesser. Son [non] être chavirait. Son corps tout entier était pris de spasmes incontrôlables et il serrait convulsivement le tissu du manteau de Roxas. Celui-ci était perdu tant cette scène était improbable. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Axel pleurer.

Il passa ses mains sur le visage du numéro huit et les glissa dans la chevelure rouge lourde de pluie, déposant des baisers papillons sur son front et ses paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Le maître des flammes le regarda, les yeux brouillés. Ses pupilles laissaient tout paraître. Tristesse, culpabilité, regret, impuissance... Quoi qu'en disent les autres, c'est ce que Roxas voyait.

Alors il raffermit sa prise sur les joues d'Axel, et, les yeux mi-clos, déposa un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur et innocent sur ses lèvres. C'était un peu salé, et pour cause: il pleurait aussi. Mais de joie. D'enfantin, le baiser devient passionné. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, soulagés. Ils ne se quitteraient plus.

L'orage avait cessé, comme les larmes et les heures sombres. La nuit était passée, laissant place à une aube resplendissante. Et deux silhouettes filaient, main dans la main, vers le soleil d'une vie nouvelle.

* * *

 **J'avais BESOIN d'écrire un truc digne d'un film d'amour, rose et tout fluff. J'ai eu du mal mais le résultat est là. J'espère que ça vous plaît.**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

 **-cri de la bêta- OWAI !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : La vie continue

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Raiting:** T

 **Note:** Et voilà le dernier chapitre... Plus que l'épilogue... J'ai réussi mon défi, faire une fanfiction avec exactement 14 chapitres comme les quatorze membres (même si Xion n'est pas dans l'histoire parce que osef). L'épilogue sera posté simultanément sur Wattpad et . Je ne m'égare pas ici, et vous laisse lire le chapitre... On se retrouvera après l'épilogue pour ça!

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La vie continue

* * *

L'Illusiocitadelle s'éveilla dans son calme quotidien (même si tout est relatif). Monochrome, monotone. Le ballet des Reflets qui jamais ne s'interrompait.

Xemnas était réveillé depuis longtemps. Allait-il seulement dormir parfois ? On s'en fiche. Il savait. On s'en fiche aussi. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était cette lune éclatante au-dessus de lui.

Xigbar avait construit de nouvelles armes dans le seul et unique but de foutre le bordel dans le château.

Xaldin comatait sur le carrelage de la cuisine, son expérience culinaire sur la poêlée de champignons à la Belle ayant manifestement encore tourné en substance hallucinogène.

Vexen préparait de nouvelles potions avec tout le sadisme et l'esprit psychopathe qu'il possédait, lâchant un « je suis le meilleur! » ou un « MOUAHAHAHAHAH! » de temps à autre.

Lexaeus essayait de résoudre un nouveau casse-tête en silence.

Zexion lisait. Personne ne savait que, derrière sa mèche, ce n'étaient pas les petits caractères qui l'intéressaient.

Saïx râlait que « ce ne sont que des feignants » et que « Kingdom Hearts ne va pas se faire tout seul » et que « où sont Axel et Roxas » et que-

Demyx pinçait doucement les cordes de son sitar en souriant devant le visage cramoisi du numéro six. Quel plaisir que de se faire épier de la sorte...

Luxord trichait encore au poker et avait, une fois de plus, planqué son "Playboy n°10 édition spéciale" sous son oreiller.

Marluxia arrosait ses roses avec amour en se demandant comment il pourrait faire comprendre à Namine qu'il était un homme.

Larxene sourit. Mais d'un sourire réel et doux. Oui c'est surprenant venant d'elle. Elle avait en fait intercepté une lettre qu'un Reflet apportait au Toutou Lunatique- euh pardon, au Devin Lunaire. Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes et l'avait lue. Quelque chose de chaud avait gonflé dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentait _heureuse_. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis le début, des choses avaient bougé.

Le Monde qui n'existait pas continuait sa non-vie. Monochrome, monotone, destin de Simili.

Et ce fameux destin, deux personnes l'ont refusé. Ils ont eu le courage de s'en échapper, de dire "non" et de vivre comme ils l'entendaient. La jeune femme était un peu _triste_ car elle aimait bien le roux, et que ce gosse mettait un peu de vie à Illusio. Mais grâce à eux, elle retrouvait un peu d'espoir, et était plus que jamais décidée à tout donner pour vivre à fond, et sans barrières pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, grâce à leur histoire, les choses changeraient. Elle sortit de sa cachette, et retourna, pour le moment, à son existence de Simili.

C'était très bien ainsi.

* * *

 **On y arrive! Le dénouement approche...**


	16. Épilogue : Et plus si affinités

**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Raiting:** T

 **Note:** Enfin nous y sommes. Lisez. Juste lisez. C'est pas un simple épilogue, j'y ai mis toute l'émotion que j'ai ressenti...

* * *

Épilogue : Et plus si affinités...

* * *

Le soleil était rouge comme toujours à cet endroit. Roxas était assis sur le bord du toit de la gare, les jambes dans le vide, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Maintenant, il savait ce qui avait changé.

Il sourit et se plongea dans les émeraudes de son petit-ami. Celui-ci pressa sa main et se colla contre lui.

-Tu ne regrettes pas? lui demanda-t-il

-Jamais. répondit Roxas

Et il le pensait vraiment. Rien n'était, à ses yeux, plus important qu'Axel.

Le roux caressa la joue de porcelaine, et le blond ferma les yeux, rosissant sous l'attention. Des lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes, doucement, chaleureusement. Un baiser comme une plume.

-Je t'aime.

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps car c'était le moment. Le vide dans leur poitrine gonflant, emplissant tout, faisant naître le feu dans leur corps et dans leur esprit. Ils étaient ensemble et en sécurité.

Roxas était _heureux_. Axel était _heureux_. L'amour était, est et sera toujours la plus belle chose au monde.

Les deux amants espéraient que tout serai toujours ainsi. Avec un goût de glaces à l'eau de mer, de couchers de soleil, et de baisers. D'amour et d'aventures.

Enlacés, vers l'horizon, Axel et Roxas s'en allèrent.

Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble pour l'éternité.

Et plus si affinités...

FIN.


End file.
